


Breeding Stock for the Tribe

by DardalionWrites



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angry Sex, Breeding, Cages, Creampie, Dark, F/F, F/M, Forced, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Gen, Mindbreak, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slavery, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 05:06:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17954132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DardalionWrites/pseuds/DardalionWrites
Summary: Raven `rescued` team RNJR after the Nucklelavee fight went wrong. Now trapped in the Branwen tribe as prisoners and with the threat of unspeakable things on the horizon, Raven poses Ren and Jaune a choice. Contribute to the next generation of the tribe, or become breeding stock for the whole tribe. The unwilling mothers; their own teammates, Nora and Ruby.Story contains very dark themes. Please read the tags.Commissioned Work.





	Breeding Stock for the Tribe

**Author's Note:**

> This work was commissioned and the commissioner requested to remain anonymous. It was a longer (and more expensive) commission due to the length and complexity. Please be aware of the dark themes.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Jaune groaned. His eyes fluttered, wakefulness coming with a cold dose of aching ribs a splitting headache. Pushing his hands against the floor – straw? – beneath him, he sat up, cupped his head with one hand and tried to gather himself.

“You’re awake,” Ren said. The other man was sitting nearby, propped up against what appeared to be a set of metal bars. “I’d say good morning, but I’m not sure it is one.”

“Where are we? Last thing I remember was that… that _thing_.”

“The Nucklelavee. It appears that after we were defeated, we were _rescued_ by another party. Given our current situation, I’m not sure the term fits, but it’s the best I have.” Ren rapped the iron bars of the cage they were in with one finger for emphasis.

Didn’t look like it.

From what Jaune could tell, they were trapped within a cage that was within a tent. The walls were a deep burgundy colour, while the metal bars were grey iron and there was a bed of straw beneath them. Coarse and uncomfortable, it was, at the very least, some small comfort.

Not much.

Most people didn’t cage others. The White Fang? If it were them, he wasn’t sure why they were still alive. Unless the White Fang thought they had information or wanted vengeance for what happened at Beacon. Jaune suddenly realised a more pressing problem.

“Ruby! Nora! Where are they?”

“Not here. I’ve no idea where. I hope they’re simply separated from us. That our captors wished to grant us some modicum of privacy by keeping us in separate tents.”

“No one has come to feed us that you could have asked?”

“I woke up but an hour before you.”

“Damn it.” Jaune crept to the bars and gave them an experimental push. He wasn’t sure what he was looking for; that the bars would fall out or something? That they’d be made of breadsticks painted grey?

They weren’t. It was cold, unrelenting steel.

“Save what strength you can,” Ren advised. “We should prepare for the best moment, if any, to capitalise and escape. But first, we should find Ruby and Nora. We can’t afford to cause trouble or resist our captors while their fates are uncertain.”

Or the consequences might befall the girls. Jaune nodded and sat back down. There was nothing to do but wait. Wait and hope.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Time was a difficult thing to measure, trapped as they were. Their scrolls had obviously been taken away with their weapons. It might have been an hour, or maybe two, but all Jaune knew was that by the time the tent flap opened and someone entered, he was hungry and thirsty.

Fortunately, the person brought both.

“Eat.” The woman, and it was the voice and skirt that gave it away, tossed a loaf of bread between them, which Ren caught. He snapped it in two, handing Jaune half. “There is drink as well,” the woman said, tossing a corked waterskin into the cage. “It is not poisoned. I would not need to poison you to kill you right now.”

That much was true. Jaune uncorked it and took a swig, handing the rest to Ren.

The woman was tall and dressed from head to toe in black and red. Black boots that reached up above her knees, a black skirt and a strange red and black outfit he’d never seen the like of before. On her hip, was a large and unusual looking weapon. It had to be one, for her hand rested on it, ready to draw.

Long black hair flowed down behind her wild and free, but what really caught their eye was the mask. White, red and shaped like a Grimm.

“White Fang…”

The woman snorted. “Not quite.” Reaching up for her mask, she removed it, revealing a smooth and attractive face untouched by age. Strangely enough, despite him never having met her, she looked familiar in some way.

“I am Raven Branwen, leader of the Branwen tribe in whose camp you currently reside. Therefore, I am the one currently in charge of your fate.”

“You rescued us?” Ren asked.

“In a manner of speaking. It might be more accurate to say I picked you from the jaws of a Grimm. You and your other two companions.” Her words had Jaune sagging in relief. Nora and Ruby were alive then. “As I saved you, you and your group owe me a debt.”

“We can repay it.” Ren gestured around him. “Our humble accommodations were hardly necessary to tell us we owe you.”

“Oh, but I think they are.”

“Branwen,” Jaune said, the name clicking. “You know Qrow?”

The woman regarded him firmly but nodded. “He is my brother.”

“He was with us. Did you save him as well?”

“He was not there to be saved. I know not if he is alive or not, but there was no body.” Raven shrugged, cavalier as to the fate of her sibling. “Perhaps he abandoned you.”

“He wouldn’t do that to Ruby!”

“Then where is he? Or his body?” At his silence, Raven scoffed. “It hardly matters. Believe what you will, for I’m not here to change your minds. You continue to live at the whims of myself and the tribe. We had to expend quite a few men to defeat the Nucklelavee. Lives lost in order to secure yours. You will repay the balance.”

“Not with our lives, I hope,” Ren said.

“More dead bodies hardly addresses the issue.” Raven strode to their cage door and flicked her weapon out – a sword a deep red in colour. It sheared through the lock in a single swing and the door swung open.

It was both a means and a threat. They were unarmed. She was not.

“Come. Follow me and I shall explain. Think twice before attempting to escape. It would be cruel to force your companions to shoulder your burden as well as their own.”

“Tch.” Jaune clenched his teeth.

Ren shot him a meaningful look.

He nodded back.

Don’t cause trouble. Not yet. He got the message.

Jaune and Ren took their chance to look around as Raven led them out of the tent. Theirs was but one of many, with rows on rows of tents travelling on across an entire clearing surrounded by distant forest. A perimeter wall of sorts had been built up around it for protection. The tents themselves weren’t uniform, some being larger, smaller or brighter coloured than the others.

Men and women came and went between them, each of them armed and looking rough and ready for a fight. A few leered at Ren and Jaune, while others laughed. All in all, there had to be at least two hundred people.

 _We can’t fight our way out against that many,_ Jaune thought. _Even if they’re not all huntsmen, enough of them are. Not to mention Raven…_ Raven had her back to them as she walked, but such was not a display of arrogance on her part. Unarmed as they were, she could have dealt with them in an instant.

“This is my tribe. The Branwen tribe. We travel to and fro taking our fill of the local surroundings and sampling wares.”

“Bandits,” Ren said. “Thieves and killers.”

Raven laughed. “In a manner of speaking.” Through a gap in the tents Raven pointed to a training ring, where a short-haired teenage girl was fighting against two other bandits. Training them. She was brutal about it, smacking them down with bared steel. “With the Grimm on one side and huntsmen on the other, survival is difficult. It is for the strong. My responsibility is to ensure that the tribe remains strong.”

“If this is a recruitment pitch, we’ll have to say no,” Jaune said. “We’ve kind of got a mission ahead of us.”

Raven ignored him.

“Training can only get one so far. When I was younger, I left to study at Beacon, seeking to learn the source of the huntsman’s strength. Aura and Semblance. More than any skill or teaching, these things differentiate the strong from the weak.”

“Anyone can unlock aura,” Ren said. “Is that what you wish us to do? Unlock the aura of your tribe?”

“Not quite. You see, aura, like Semblances, are often hereditary. Although anyone can unlock them, the amount of aura one has – and the quality of the Semblance – differs greatly. You’ve no doubt heard of famous lineages boasting powerful Semblances and substantial aura reserves.”

Ren’s eyes slid to Jaune who, despite not having an unlocked Semblance, boasted the largest aura amount they’d ever seen. Jaune nodded back, thinking the same. His father had been a huntsman, so maybe it was something related.

“Like a prize dog breeds strong pups, so too does the aura and Semblance become refined when passed down through strong parents. That is why unlocking the aura of my people is not enough. They all have it already. They’re just too weak.”

Raven came to a halt before a large, conical tent. It was a busy one, with people crowding all around it and sounds from within. Sounds of men, laughter, cheering and – if Jaune wasn’t mistaken – something muffled and garbled.

“I’ve been forced to find _other methods_ ,” Raven said, drawing the tent flap back. Inside, more men crowded, forming a veritable wall of bodies around two areas. They were all looking inward, laughing and pointing as the sound of slapping flesh originated from the centre.

At Raven’s pointed look, they stepped inside.

That was when they saw them.

It was Yang they noticed first. The blonde had her neck and both hands, one normal and the other cybernetic, trapped through the holes in a single plank of wood, forming a stock that kept her standing and bent over. It was secured to a beam high above by a chain. Her rear end stood behind, legs spread and chained to the ground by thick manacles around her ankles. Naked, and with her breasts swaying underneath her, Yang’s body was knocked to and fro as a man behind thrust into her pussy while one in front had a hold of her head and was fucking her mouth furiously.

The muffled sounds were her moans and words choked off by the dick in her mouth, while the constant wet _slapping_ of a man’s dick in her pussy filled the inside of the tent. Crouched under her, another played with her breasts, batting one with his hand while he sucked on the nipple of the other. Yang’s normally lustrous, golden hair, was sticky and lank, covered in a thick substance that couldn’t be mistaken for anything other than copious amounts of sperm.

“Y-Yang…?” Jaune’s legs nearly gave way.

Ren looked away with a grimace.

“Fuck! Coming!” the man behind her grunted, pushing himself into Yang and slapping her ass twice for good measure. The girl bucked and whined around the cock in her mouth, even as the man behind came inside her.

There must have been a lot of semen already in her, for his ejaculation spilled out and fell between her feet, staining already soaked straw. The insides of her legs shone in the light reflected off a nearby dust lamp, glistening with cum that had dribbled down her legs. The manacles kept her feet spread apart, giving the men easy access.

Her clothes were nowhere to be seen.

“God, she’s still got it,” he said, slapping her ass again. “Not as tight as she used to be, but she swallows you up so eagerly. Bitch loves it. Don’t you?” he called, spanking her again.

Yang made gagging sounds around the man in front of her.

“Out of the way, old man,” one of the bandits said, pushing the first aside. He pushed his ratty trousers down, lined up and then shoved himself inside of Yang. With one hand on her waist to steady himself, he grabbed a fistful of her long hair and held it tight, swinging his hips into hers so hard it made her ass jiggle.

The long line of men behind, and worse, those already spent sitting to the side and drinking, spoke of Yang’s ordeal having gone on for a long time. That she was still standing at all was a miracle and might have been more due to the stocks than anything.

“A trained huntress, and better yet, one born of two strong huntsman parents, will provide strong offspring.” Raven watched Yang’s debasement with an amused smile. “Of course, these men are too weak to breed her properly. I’ve seen to that. A little birth control in the tribe’s beer and their seed is ineffective. Not that it seems to stop their fun. I would never be so cruel as to deprive them of a little entertainment.”

“Y-Yang…” Jaune croaked again. He held a hand out, though he could do nothing. Angry, he rounded on Raven. “She’s your fucking daughter!”

“I know. That is what makes her so valuable.”

“You… You’re insane!”

“Am I? Insanity is in doing the same thing over and over, expecting something to change. It is in making decisions without logical reasoning. I know for a fact that auras and Semblances can be passed down. You might see this as cruel, but it is also pragmatic.”

“It’s disgusting,” Ren whispered. “That you’d do this to your own flesh and blood…”

“Yang was weak.” Raven said it loftily, uncaringly. “She came here full of fire and vigour, desperate for a portal to reach her sister and you all. Beat up a few of my men while she was at it, all to prove her strength. I’ll admit, I had hope for her.” Mournfully, she shook her head. “Sadly, Yang could not be convinced to see things my way. In the end, I gave her a choice. Defeat me and I would create her portal for her, and better still, I would join her on her journey. Lose…?”

Raven chuckled.

“Yang wasn’t interested in hearing the full terms of the agreement. So confident. So arrogant.” Crossing her arms, Raven watched her daughter be gangraped by men twice her age. “I think I like her more this way.”

Jaune’s teeth clenched together so hard he could hear them grate.

Ren was no better, hands gripped into fists and eyes closed.

“Dumb slut!” one of the men yelled, striking her tits. “Take it! Take it all. Argh!” He bucked his hips into her face, filling Yang’s mouth with cum. Laughing, he pinched her nose, making her shake her head in panic.

He didn’t let go.

“Swallow it, bitch. Swallow it!”

Yang was forced to. Closing her eyes, she swallowed around his cock.

“Look at that! Look at her go!”

“That’s all the food you’re getting tonight, slut.”

“Hey. Don’t be mean. I’ve got another meal for her right here. Maybe I’ll follow it down with a drink of piss, too.”

“Do that inside her cunt!”

The men laughed mockingly. As the one who had cum in her mouth stepped aside, Yang’s face fell, her entire upper body sagging. The stocks twisted slightly on the beam above as it supported all her weight. Yang groaned, some little vestiges of cum dribbling out her mouth.

Only for a moment. Another man came in front, pulled Yang’s face up by her hair, then shoved his thick cock into her mouth. The slurping, gasping and gagging began anew. The only thing that changed was the puddle of cum Yang’s bare feet stood in, which grew larger and larger.

“Of course,” Raven said, signalling for them to follow her and leave Yang behind. To her fate. “She’s hardly the only one.”

Raven forced them into another compartment of the same tent.

When Jaune saw what was inside, he nearly wept.

Weiss Schnee lay on her back, stark naked and legs spread and, in the air, on the shoulders of a man pounding into her pussy. Each of her hands held another man’s dick and was wanking them, while a fourth was crouched over her face, forcing her to swallow his dick as her head was held back. Weiss was suspended over a bale of hay, her stomach and chest covered in dried and still-wet cum.

No chains, manacles or stocks for Weiss. The press of bodies alone kept her locked in place.

“Mhmmm! Mmm! Hmmm!” Weiss made loud, groaning sounds as the men fucked her. One gasped and came in her pussy, dragging her legs even higher. Stepping back and out, he slapped his cock on her pubic mound and stepped away, only for Weiss’ ankles to be caught by another that took his place.

“Here you go, Schnee!”

He pushed inside.

“Hmmmmmmmmm!” Weiss squealed around the cock in her mouth, then choked as that man came, too, gripping her hair and pushing down so hard that Weiss’ nose was buried in his pubic hair. Her entire body bucked and writhed as he pumped his cum directly into her throat, all the while those around her continued to use and abuse her body.

It was too much.

Ignoring the risk, ignoring Raven, Jaune leapt forward with an angry roar. The men didn’t expect it and the one fucking Weiss was caught off guard. His head snapped to the side as Jaune punched him, then brought his fist under the jaw of one using Weiss’ hand to jerk himself off. They both fell, while the one raping Weiss’ mouth panicked and managed to escape in time, drawing out harshly and leaving Weiss to couch out the semen onto her modest chest.

Raven could have stopped him but had chosen not to intervene, nor even to bark orders to the men, who all backed slowly away, aware that they couldn’t defeat a huntsman without overwhelming numbers.

Tears in his eyes, Jaune cradled Weiss’ naked and cum-stained body, lifting her head up with one hand.

“Weiss. Weiss, can you hear me? Oh God, Weiss. Please…”

Her eyes cracked open. Even her lashes had little globs of cum staining them. She coughed slightly, spilling out a little more semen. “J-Jaune…?”

“Weiss! Weiss, it’s me. Are you okay?”

“N-No.”

“I get it. Stupid question. Don’t worry, I’ll find a way out of here. I’ll get you help.”

“No,” Weiss said, louder, shaking her head. Her hands caught his shoulders. “No, I’m not okay.”

“I know, Weiss. I-”

“I’m empty.” Weiss interrupted him, leaning bodily against his chest and shaking. Her hips bucked, almost as if she were still being fucked. She bit her lip and whimpered. “I need it. Need more.” Weiss’ eyes latched onto his and she sagged against him. “Please, Jaune, please. Stick your dick inside me.”

“W-What?”

“Quickly!” Weiss ordered, throwing herself back. She spread her legs, first by just dragging them apart and then by reaching down to her pussy herself and peeling her lips back, revealing her sex. It quivered with need, the opening expanding and closing before his eyes, almost as if it were calling to him. A little white liquid dripped out and ran down the crack of her ass. “Hurry!” Weiss cried, almost convulsing on the hay bale. “Now! Stick it in! Quick, Jaune, please! Stick your cock inside me! Cum inside me. Breed me! Make me your bitch!”

“W-Weiss…” Jaune took a step back, and then a second. “God, Weiss. What have they done to you?”

Seeing his retreat, Weiss leapt to her feet. “No!” The girl lunged at him. So much smaller and lighter, she didn’t knock him back, let alone off his feet. Her hands caught his midriff and then quickly went lover, her knees hitting the floor as she furiously caught his pants and tried to drag them down. When his belt stopped her, she actually whimpered and tried to open it, hands shaking, and eyes glazed with need.

“Weiss, stop!”

“Need it. I need it. Please.” Impatiently, she pushed his shirt up and licked his stomach. “I-I always said no, always rejected you, but now I’m saying yes. I want you, Jaune. Need you. I hurt you before. You can hurt me. Do anything to me.” Her hips bucked again, and she ground her sex against his knee. “I need your babies. I need your cock. In my mouth, my ass, my pussy. Wherever you want. However you want it. Just _give it to me, please, I beg you!_ ”

“No!” Jaune knocked her hands off him and leapt back, bumping into Raven’s front as he did. Panicked, he jumped to the side, to Ren.

Raven made no move to attack him or even rebuke him for stopping the other men from raping Weiss. Instead, she laughed and walked by, sat on a chair that sat at one wall, spread her legs and whistled sharply.

Weiss’ head perked up and she hurried over. “M-Mistress?”

Gripping a fistful of Weiss’ beautiful white hair, Raven dragged the girl’s face between her legs and up her skirt. Before Ren and Jaune’s eyes, Weiss placed her hands-on Raven’s knees and began to lick her pussy. Her head dipped up and down as she did, eyes closed in what almost looked like bliss.

Raven leant back with a satisfied smile.

“Originally, she was to be ransomed back to her family. Money has a strength of its own and could have supplied us with dust and weaponry for years to come. Unfortunately, her father wasn’t interested in such an arrangement. I believe his words were `Keep her. I have no use for her anymore`.” Shaking her head, Raven sighed. “Such a loss. Still, we found another use for her. Unlike my useless daughter, Weiss at least learned to lick pussy properly.”

Visibly shaking, Jaune might have lunged forward if not for Ren holding him back.

“What do you want with us?” Ren demanded. “Why show us this? To hurt us? To let us know how dire our situation is? I think that was obvious from the moment we awoke in a cage.” It was only Ren’s calm and analytical mind that held him back. Like Jaune, he itched to tear the woman before him to pieces. “Or is it that you intend to break us as you have Weiss and Yang? Is that what this is?”

“I have no use for neutered males. I have enough of those already.” Looking to the men who had been fucking Weiss, she waved a hand. “Leave us. Go and fill my daughter with your cum if you must. I saw an asshole not being occupied out there.”

Laughing, the men nodded and departed, grinning at Jaune and Ren’s helpless rage.

Raven waited for them all to leave before she leaned back even further and hooked a leg over Weiss’ shoulder and behind her head, dragging the heiress deeper into her cunt.

“I shall be frank with you. Our tribe has few huntsmen. Two, not including my useless daughter and this cum-addled slut. Of those we have, none are men. Any offspring would be diluted. Lacking in one department, if not the other. That is where you come in.”

“Y-You want us as breeding stock!?”

“We refuse, naturally,” Ren said.

“Such is your right.”

Jaune and Ren paused. Raven was giving them the choice?

“It is your choice to make,” Raven said, pulling Weiss in and rubbing her crotch against the girl’s face. “You can choose not to accept. However, that’s not to say I’ll take it well. If you won’t play along, I’ll simply have to accept that half-huntsmen children are better than nothing. I’ll removed the birth control from the tribe’s supplies and let these two be bred properly. Even weaker stock is better than none at all.”

Jaune grit his teeth.

“Of course, I’ll also throw the other two to the men as well. Why not? The more huntresses fat with children, the stronger the tribe will become. That’s to say nothing of what can be done with you. I only need you alive, not compliant. Your seed can be milked, assuming I don’t have you broken like these two.”

Hopeless. It really was hopeless.

“That’s where my offer comes in…”

“Not much of an offer,” Ren said.

“Oh, but it is. I’m willing to make a deal with the two of you. Quite a generous one, all things considered.”

Ren and Jaune exchanged looks. It wasn’t like they had a choice.

“Go on,” Jaune said.

“While I could breed and break you, and the girls, that is both hard work and an annoying distraction to my men. You are mouths to feed, assets that need guarding and threats. If you became violent, I would have no problem quelling you, but there would surely be some minor losses. I would prefer to have you co-operate. As such, I am willing to make a deal. One that might see not only the two of you walk out of here, but your two companions as well.”

Raven grunted a little, placing a hand on top of Weiss’ head.

“Good girl. You can – ah – you can even take these two with you. While it would be a shame to lose her talented tongue, it’s a price I’m willing to pay to ensure the future survival and strength of the tribe.” Throwing her head back, Raven came, bucking her hips into Weiss’ face. Through it, she kept talking. “Once I grow old or pass on, the tribe will be without _any_ huntsmen stock. Securing the next generation is worth more to me than these two are. Than all _six_ of you are.”

It was hard to ignore the fact that a woman was orgasming in front of them, let alone from another eating her out. Jaune managed it by focusing on Raven’s red eyes and ignoring everything below her neck.

“And you’ll let us all go?”

“Yes. In time. Nine months’ time, to be precise. Give or take however long it takes to become pregnant.”

“Nine months is a long time.”

“Far less than the rest of your lives if you refuse me. The length of which will depend on my mood. Do not play games with me. You have two choices. Accept and go free after your companions give birth or resist and suffer the consequences.”

“Those aren’t choices at all!”

“Of course they are. They’re simply bad ones. Life is not always fair. Make your decision now.”

“You-”

Ren caught his arm. He looked resigned.

“Ren, seriously?”

“What can we do, Jaune? It’s a terrible offer, but it’s all we have.” He lowered his voice. “We might be rescued, but we need to buy time.” If Raven heard them, she didn’t care to comment. “Either way, Ruby and Nora would understand. They wouldn’t like it, but between having sex with us or being raped by hundreds of men, I know which _I’d_ prefer.”

“Ugh. You’ve got a point… I just… I wish there was some other option.”

“As do I. If you can see it, tell me. I’d take anything right now.”

Resist, be enslaved, fight and die. Those were the only choices – and Ruby and Nora would be the ones to pay the cost for their arrogance.

Damn it.

“We… We accept.” Jaune hung his head. “But we want a chance to talk to them first.”

“No.”

“What?” Jaune threw his hands down. “Why the hell not!?”

“The two of them had… words for me when I introduced myself.” Raven’s lips drew into a snarl. “Arrogant snots, particularly _her_ daughter. Spent all her time accusing me of being a cruel mother to Yang.”

“You are!”

“I was an absent mother. Considering what you see of me here, ask yourself – is not vacating her life the kindest thing I might have done?”

Weirdly enough, she had a point.

“The younger one didn’t see it the same way, while the ginger one. Annoying. Just pure aggravating. I want them taught a lesson and you two are going to be the ones to do it.” Raven stood, pushing Weiss down to the floor and stepping over her body.

Weiss curled into a ball, pushed her fingers into her vagina and masturbated furiously on the floor.

“You will take them, and you will breed them. But you shall not explain why you are doing it. I will be watching, and if you say a word – if you so much as _hint_ as to what you are doing, I will personally drag them out by their hair and hold them down as my biggest men fuck their insides out.”

“You sick bitch…”

“You want us to rape our teammates,” Ren said, eyes closed, body shaking. “You want us to rape our teammates… to teach them a lesson?”

“Did you mistake me for a good person in the last fifteen minutes? If so, I’m sorry to disappoint you.” Raven smiled and spread her arms. “Here and now, I am the law of the land. I am your King, Queen and God. My offer is made. Force yourselves on your teammates to stop them being bred by my entire tribe. Fuck them until they are fat with child, then remain until the children are born. Along the way, I might have you knock up these two sluts as well. My daughter might as well be of _some_ benefit.”

“And then… and then you’ll let us go?” Jaune asked.

“I swear it. On the name Branwen, and on the tribe I lead, I promise to let you all leave. Your progeny can handle the rest themselves, and I’d rather they grow up knowing the tribe as their family and not being _contaminated_ with your culture, values and petty ethics.” Raven shrugged. “You can even tell your companions the deal we made after tonight. I’m hardly interested in you raping them for months straight. Such would become boring. One night, one forceful encounter, and then a waiting game.”

“That,” she said, “Or life in servitude. Make your choice.”

There wasn’t one. Or rather there was, but the choices were all bad, and they had to make one for their teammates, one that would affect their lives forever.

“I…” Swallowing, Jaune looked to Ren, who placed a hand on his shoulder in solidarity. Ren looked as troubled as he felt, but nodded once meaningfully, showing his support. Resigned, Jaune turned back to their captor “We accept your deal.”

Raven smiled.

Behind her, Weiss brought herself to a shuddering orgasm.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Nora and Ruby huddled together in the cage, holding onto one another not out of fear, but an effort to escape the hands that occasionally reached through the bars and tried to touch them. One caught Ruby’s boot and tried to drag her off, the man leering at her legs hungrily. Kicking, she managed to break his grip and draw her feet back up under her.

The one man’s pain seemed to amuse the others who laughed raucously and shook the cage. Lewd comments were thrown their way, as well as promises that they’d feel “real good” if they came close to the bars.

“It’s okay,” Nora whispered. “Ren and Jaune will get us out.”

“Y-Yeah. I know. Or Uncle Qrow.”

“Right.”

It was a long shot on both regards, but it was all either of them had and they clung to it doggedly. Their weapons were gone, and they were surrounded by a press of bodies far too dense to fight their way through, even if they could break the bars. Their hands were bound behind their backs by thick ropes, leaving only their feet to defend themselves.

A sudden shift in those in the audience led to some breaking apart. There, Ruby saw _her_ walking through the crowd.

Raven…

Uncle Qrow’s sister, the woman who quit her parents’ team and the one responsible for abandoning Yang as a baby and hurting her father. Ruby didn’t think she’d ever disliked someone more, and the woman’s cruel barbs and taunts hardly helped.

There, walking behind her, were Jaune and Ren.

“They’re here!” Ruby gasped. “Yes!”

Nora bit her lip. “Something is wrong with them. I can tell. They look… off…”

Ruby wasn’t sure what Nora meant but looked anyway, seeing that neither Jaune nor Ren would meet her eyes. They weren’t smiling, nor were they moving with any real haste to reach them. What had happened? Why did they look so down?

“And how are my two prisoners today?” Raven asked, coming to a stop in front of the cage and grinning down at them. “Comfortable? Or do you have more complaints about my hospitality?”

“Yeah, loads!” Ruby fired back. “Your men are pigs!”

Said men laughed, jeered and shouted out protests – some even going so far as to suggest they’d prove just how genteel they could be if she came and bent over by the bars. How they could show her a good time and change her mind.

Ruby refused to acknowledge it. Refused to even _hear_ it.

“Ha. Still causing problems, I see.” Raven’s grin turned cruel. “Well, that’ll soon change. I’ve come to an arrangement with your two friends here. A deal of sorts.”

“A deal…?”

“Yes. You see, these two are going to be joining our proud tribe as full-fledged bandits.”

Ruby snorted.

Nora burst out laughing.

Ren and Jaune? Bandits? Killers? The idea was so absurd she couldn’t help but snigger. If they’d even said that, then they must have had a plan, and Raven must have been dumber than ever to believe it. “Snrk. Sure. Y-Yeah. I – ha – believe that.”

Raven’s smile fell. “You won’t be laughing soon enough. The Branwen tribe has a very particular initiation process, after all. We can’t just let anyone into the tribe, especially not when there might be traitors everywhere. I didn’t think they’d be up for it, but once I told them what I expected… well, their tunes quickly changed. Didn’t they, boys?”

Neither of their teammates answered for a moment, until Raven fixed them with a glare.

“Yes, Raven,” Ren said.

Jaune looked down and nodded.

“Hmph. Still shy.” Raven turned back to Nora and Ruby. “Normally, we’d test them in a raid. Make them kill a village defender, burn down a house or face a Grimm singlehandedly. The latter might not cut it this time. Hardly seems fair with huntsmen. As such, I cooked up a slightly different idea.” 

Ruby shuffled uncomfortably, not liking the sound of that.

“Let it be said with everyone as witness,” Raven’s voice rose. “If Lie Ren and Jaune Arc wish to join the Branwen tribe, they will prove their intentions through violation.”

The crowd cheered and hollered.

Ruby stared at Raven, confused.

“Violation…?” There was no way that meant what she thought it meant. “W-What do you mean by violation?”

“Oh, I’m sure you’ll figure it out…”

The cage doors were cranked open. Ruby considered making a break for it, but she’d have to get past Raven, and then through a huge press of bodies, all with her arms tied behind her back. It would also mean leaving Nora, Ren and Jaune here alone.

The choice was taken from her entirely as Jaune and Ren _walked into the cage_ with them, giving up there shot at escaping or rescuing them.

“What are you doing!?” Ruby hissed.

Neither of them answered.

“Guys?”

“Ren?” Nora asked, also worried by the silence. “Jaune?”

“You know the deal, boys,” Raven called. “Do _not_ let me down.”

Before Nora and Ruby’s eyes, the two boys stiffened. As one, they reached down for their pants, unbuckled them and pushed their trousers down. Ruby’s eyes grew as wide as saucers as she stared at them, for a moment unable to comprehend what they were doing.

At least… until their boxers came down as well and the two stepped towards them. Then, the meaning of the word `violation` became all too real.

“G-Guys. W-Wait…” Ruby laughed nervously. High-pitched. “T-This is a joke, right? A-A prank.”

“Ren?” Nora asked. “J-Jaune…?”

The guys’ tops were pulled up, leaving them naked. The audience laughed and shouted out suggestions of what the two should do to them. None of the suggestions included the words “let them go free”. Most were far more vulgar.

When Jaune and Ren stepped towards her with intent clear in their eyes, Ruby shrieked and kicked herself back, slamming into the bars at the back of the cage.

It was a mistake.

Hands wrapped around her body immediately, groping her small breasts and diving between her legs to fondle her. Some brushed her face, rubbed her hair and she even felt someone pinch her inner thigh. Ruby screamed past a hand touching her mouth, forcing a finger inside.

Jaune caught her feet quickly and dragged her back, back away from the bars.

The feeling of safety was short-lived as he looked down at her and his penis stiffened.

“Actually,” Raven called – and Ruby dared to hope for a second it would be stopped. “I think I’d prefer it the other way around. The blonde fucks the ginger one. Summer’s brat gets pink-eye.”

Jaune paused and looked down on her, face unreadable.

Ruby gazed back, begging for an explanation.

Without a word, Jaune and Ren switched places.

Ruby whimpered.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Ren looked down at the frightened girl laid on her back and fought his shame down. It was for her own good, for both their safety and hers. Unable to tell her they were doing this for them, Ren decided another approach might work.

Rather than force her down and take her, Ren knelt and placed a hand on her cheek, then brought his lips down on hers in a soft, almost romantic, kiss.

Romantic for anyone not in their current situation. Ruby thrashed and tried to kick him off, whipping her head to the side. “Ren, no!” she cried. “Stop it! I don’t want to! No!”

 _I’m trying to give you a hint, Ruby._ Taking her face, he kissed her again, trying to mould the words `pretend` against her lips. Or just trying to hint it through the obviously gentle actions of a man _supposed_ to rape her.

It wasn’t working.

Either Ruby was too afraid, too shocked or just didn’t trust him. Either way, he got a knee in his crotch for his efforts and was left to gasp over her body. That only made her more afraid and she cried out for someone, anyone, to help her.

Every word was painful.

Every instant hurt.

More than the pain in his groin, the fear in her eyes caused him actual distress and he wished for nothing more than to whisper the truth into her ear. Raven was watching, however. If he did, and if she heard, then Ruby would be put through the same horror Yang and Weiss had.

He didn’t want that for her.

With that in mind, he unbuckled her corset and drew it off, laying the leather aside and leaving Ruby in her skirt and blouse. That, he softly pulled out of her skirt, showing her pale and smooth stomach. Leaning down, he kissed it gently, hoping to calm her.

Her skin bucked and twisted in an attempt to pull away from him.

“NO!”

Ren kept trying. He parted her legs with a gentle hand on either thigh, pushed his head under her skirt and kissed her inner thigh, feather-light touches that no one could confuse for violent or rough in any manner. Or he’d thought not. She tried to close her legs on his head, only for them to catch on his shoulders and stay open.

_Come on, Ruby. Catch on. If I really wanted to rape you, I wouldn’t spend time on foreplay…_

If only it had been Nora. She would have understood – he was sure of it. He considered using his Semblance to force her to be calm, but that felt even worse. Taking advantage of her body without her consent was bad enough, but to take control of her emotions as well? He was already raping her body.

He didn’t want to rape her mind.

In the end, there was no escape from the reality of it. Hiding a wince under her skirt, Ren came back up and drew her blouse up and over her shoulders, exposing a cute little black bra with a clasp on the front. Desperately, Ruby shook her head.

“I want her fully naked,” Raven yelled. “Make it a show with that one. The tribe ought to get a little entertainment.”

“Don’t,” Ruby whispered. “Please don’t…”

“I shall be _disappointed_ if you do not,” Raven warned.

 _I’m sorry, Ruby. This is to stop you being hurt even more._ With a shake of his head, Ren gripped Ruby’s bra between finger and thumb and popped it open. Her breasts, small but perfectly formed, fell out, her bright pink nipples visible to him _and_ to all the man and women watching.

Ruby closed her eyes and let out a keening wail, drowned in the sudden roar of pleasure from the audience. Hands reached in to try and touch her or get a feel.

Ren dragged Ruby away from them, masking the protective action as possessiveness. Sadly, Ruby didn’t notice, too busy trying to curl into a ball and hide herself. What she _did_ notice, was Ren’s hands pulling her skirt down her long legs. Her eyes snapped open.

“Ren! No! Jaune, help me! Jaune! Nora! Anyone!” Ruby’s voice reached a higher pitch as Ren hooked his fingers into her white panties and drew those down, slipping them past her feet. When he positioned his body between her legs, Ruby cracked and yelled louder. “Anyone! Uncle Qrow! Dad! Blake! Yang!”

“R-Rubbbyyyyy!”

“Hah!?” Ruby’s eyes snapped open. Her head fell back, looking towards the voice. “Yang!? Yang, is that you!?”

It was.

Ren’s eyes closed. He’d hoped she wouldn’t have to see this.

Damn Raven. Damn her.

“Rubbbyyyy~” Yang crooned as she was brought through the crowd and pushed face first into the bars. Her breasts squashed between the bars, her legs spread and her feet dangling in, even as her body hung without, supported by both the hands under her legs, and the large cock plunging in and out of her sopping pussy.

The man fucking her pushed her harder against the bars, slamming into her with all his strength and making her breasts jiggle. Yang’s head rested against one of the bars, her hair matted with cum and her eyes fixed on Ruby. Yang’s tongue dangled out her mouth as she panted.

“Y-Yang…!?” Ruby’s voice cracked. “Yang…?”

“Sssso good, Ruby,” Yang slurred. “So many cocks. So much cum. Hmm… I like it.”

Some of the other men’s hands reached in to grasp and play with Yang’s large breasts, squeezing them and pinching her nipples. Yet more reached lower, pinching and playing with her thighs, showing her sex as it was fucked by the man behind her.

Rather than be annoyed at the groping, Yang leaned back into it, giggling almost drunkenly and giving them all better access to her body. Her hands weakly grasped the bars to hold her in place as they all fucked her.

A tear ran down Ruby’s face. “Yang…”

“You need… Need cock, Ruby. So good. Come… Come here… give your sister a kiss…” Yang groaned and convulsed against the bars, orgasming around the cock raping her. “Mhm So good! Yes, yes, yes! Inside me. Cum inside me, mister!”

Ruby, unable to believe what she was seeing, watched as Yang was fucked in front of her, filled with cum and then suspended as the man drew out and the white liquid seeped out. Ruby shook her head and her lips worked silently, horrified as another man stepped in and Yang reached down, helping him get himself inside her with an almost gleeful expression.

“Yang. Why…?”

Ren had no answer. No answer he could give without putting her in the same position. Taking her moment of distraction for the best chance he’d have to make it painless, Ren placed the head of his dick against her tight folds, gripped her shoulders, and pushed himself inside.

Resistance was brief. Ruby threw her head back and screamed.

_I’m sorry, Ruby. I’m so sorry!_

“Ah! Ah! N-No! R-Ren. Stop!” Ruby’s words came in frantic gasps as he thrust into her, stroking her stomach and breasts and trying to bring at least _some_ pleasure to her as well. He could feel her walls clamping down on him, feel her hot passage squeezing his dick.

Making her feel good wasn’t required as far as Raven was concerned, but he hoped it would do as some small apology to Ruby. Hopefully, she’d understand once this was over and he could tell her the truth.

He could only hope she would forgive him.

Ren wasn’t sure he would ever forgive himself.

“Mn! No. Ah! Un. I-It’s too big! Ah! Take it out!”

“You’re being fucked, Ruby!” Yang yelled happily. “Mhm. Ren’s dick looks so nice. So juicy. Ah. I’m jealous.”

“Yang, help meeeee!”

“I want to. I want to.” Yang leaned back and slammed her mouth into the man fucking her, kissing him. “Let me in there,” she said, parting. “Put me in the cage. Let me fuck my sister with him, please!”

No one made a move to. Yang was left to be fucked while Ruby writhed on the floor, legs kicking out in an attempt to push Ren away and out of her.

He couldn’t let that happen. Whispering a silent apology and grabbing her legs by the knees, Ren bent over her, pinning her knees down against her chest as he pushed himself deeper inside, stretching her as much as he could. Ruby’s eyes were wide, her mouth wider. Her lips moved but no sound came out as he plunged in and out of her tight depths, bringing himself to reluctant orgasm.

_I have to do this, Ruby. I have to do it inside. Forgive me._

“I’m cumming!” Ren shouted, knowing Raven would want to know.

“NO!” Ruby screamed. “Out! Pull it out!”

Raven smirked. “You know what to do.”

With a nod and a grimace, Ren nodded and slammed his hips into Ruby’s bottoming out inside of her and unleashing a torrent of hot seed directly into her. His cock shot erupted inside her, hot and sticky as it fired long ropes of cum into the girl’s once-virgin passage, filling her.

Ruby let out a long gasp and let her head fall back, looking away from him. It provided no security, however, as she got to see Yang being filled at the same time, whining in pleasure as yet more cum flowed into her.

“Me and Ruby being bred together~” Yang yelled. “So good. It’s so good!”

“Yang…” Ruby whispered, flinching as Ren drew out. The younger girl’s breasts rose and fell as she gasped on the floor, surrounded on all sides by men who wanted the next go with her, who wanted to ravage her already violated body.

Ruby’s eyes rolled up into the back of her head.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Jaune approached Nora nervously.

No more nervously than she looked back at him. “J-Jaune. T-This is a joke, right? Right? F-Fearless leader…?”

He wished it was, but he could feel Raven’s eyes on his back just as easily as he could the eyes of all those watching. He hadn’t even been with a woman properly and his first time was to be this, raping his teammate in a cage surrounded by monsters shouting out suggestions of how he should do so.

It wasn’t fair. Not to him and not to her.

Nothing could make it better for Nora.

So, the only thing he could do was get it over as quickly as possible. Jaune glanced over to Ren and Ruby, then had to look away just as quickly. The sight of Ren between going down on Ruby while she tried to escape made him feel sick.

Ren was trying to be kind. Jaune knew that.

Ruby didn’t. Wouldn’t. And it was likely Nora would be the same.

_I’ll make it as quick as possible, Nora. That’s the only thing I can do for you…_

Ignoring Nora’s protests, Jaune descended on her and rolled her over onto her front. It would be better that way, neither of them having to see each other’s faces. Nora struggled wildly and tried to break free, but her wrists were bound in front of him. Fighting the urge to tell her it was all okay, Jaune flipped up her skirt and pinned it against her trapped hands.

“Jaune! No! Wait!”

He did. His hand hesitated a few inches from her round, panty-clad rear end.

“D-Don’t do this. We can escape. We can get out. Q-Qrow will save us. You don’t have to join them.” Nora looked back as she said it, so desperate and eager for him to listen to her.

Behind him, Raven coughed meaningfully.

No choice.

Or rather, two choices. Force Nora as quickly as he could and cum inside her, or condemn her to the lusty horde waiting outside, who would take their time in breaking her. Shaking his head, Jaune dug four fingers into the top of her pink underwear and dragged it down.

“Nooooo!” Nora tried to break free, but he kept his other hand on the small of her back, keeping her as close to the middle of the cage as he could. For her safety more than his own satisfaction. “Jaune, why!? I trusted you! Don’t do this! Don’t take my first time!”

Her words hurt.

Stung.

 _I’m doing this for you,_ he thought angrily – more at Raven than Nora. He couldn’t listen to her, though, not saying things like that. Reaching down, he pulled her panties down off her feet, then reached around and stuffed them in her mouth.

“Mmmhhhh!” Nora wailed.

“Ha ha ha ha ha!” Raven bellowed with laughter. “Nice! I like it! I found her mouth just as aggravating.” She waved a hand toward Nora’s bare pussy. “Take her now. Punish her for being such a mouthy bitch.”

Nora looked back at him with tears in her eyes.

Unable to handle them, Jaune placed one hand on her hair and pulled her face back so she was looking away so she wouldn’t have to see him do this to her. Hopefully, she could imagine it was Ren. And imagine a setting so much kinder than this.

His dick was treacherously hard, excited where he wasn’t and betraying him for it. Guiding it to her warm sex with one hand, he spared a thought for lubricating her, then shook his head. How was he supposed to get her aroused in a situation like this? She was terrified.

Best to just get it over with. As quick as he could make it.

With that in mind, Jaune pushed his head inside, felt Nora stiffen, and, with a silent apology to her and to Pyrrha, _slammed_ his cock home.

“Mhhhhhhhhhhhh!” Nora shrieked and her head rose up, eyes wide and staring ahead.

There was no way for him to make it easier for her. Nora’s hymen had broken in training long ago, but she was still a virgin and tighter than anything he’d ever felt. Tighter for being so stiff and afraid. He didn’t want to give her time to relax. He had to finish soon.

Gripping her shoulders, Jaune thrust into her, roughly slapping his hips against her bare ass and pounding his cock deep inside of her. Nora made loud grunting noises with each thrust, her protests swallowed by her own underwear and her tears hidden in the straw beneath her.

He heard Raven order Ren to undress Ruby, but he increased his pace instead, fucking Nora so hard that he pushed her down into the straw and laid her flat, him over the top of her. Holding onto her shoulders with both hands, Jaune dragged himself up her body, ignoring the clothing that covered most of her, only focused on his cock twitching inside her tight and warm passage.

He was close. Sweat covered his face.

He was a virgin as well, so the pleasure ripped through him, originating from his shaft and spiralling down towards his balls and then up his body. It shouldn’t have felt pleasurable, he thought, but then, it was only his body reacting. Not his mind. Burying his face in Nora’s neck, he wished he could beg her for forgiveness as he pushed himself home one more time, drove himself into her right up to his balls, and then unleased his seed.

“Mmrfffllllll!”

“Cumming!” he roared.

God, did he come. Years of pent-up frustration and virginity expelled in one virile moment. His cum _flooded_ Nora’s pussy, blasting across her walls and spilling out of the point where they were joined together. Even then, he continued to cum, his body twitching against hers, instinctively seeking to bury himself deeper into her.

“That’s it,” Raven said. “Breed her. No fucking around, no foreplay, just pin the bitch down and breed her until you’re finished with her. It’s all she deserves.”

_Fuck you, Raven._

Pulling out, Jaune fell back and sat on his ass, watching sadly as Nora fell to the side and curled into a ball, cum leaking from her ravaged sex. He hadn’t been gentle or kind, but he hoped, in some strange way, that it had been brief, if not painless.

“Wonderful.” Raven clapped her hands together and approached the bars nearest him. “As the first to finish, I think you deserve a reward. One fitting for a new member of the clan.”

When Raven unbuckled and let her skirt fall, revealing her creamy thighs and toned legs, Jaune’s cock twitched. Even if he hated her guts, there was no denying her full and sexy form. Rather than enter the cage or treat him like a human at all, Raven backed up and pressed her cheeks against the bars, angling her wet slit between them. Either from her arousal or Weiss’ ministrations earlier, it glistened invitingly.

When he hesitated and didn’t approach, her eyes narrowed.

“Fail to please me and I shall follow through on my threat to you before.”

Jaune stumbled forward, eyes wide. His hands landed on her ass cheeks through the bars and he marvelled at how soft and full it was, then immediately hated himself for enjoying it a moment later. She was so full and firm in his hands, though. So erotic.

“After all the things I’ve done, all you can do is stare?” Raven asked. Taunted. “Is that how little your friends mean to you?”

Jaune’s lips peeled back. “You bitch.”

“Hmph. Strong words. If you believe them then prove it to me.”

He would. Angrily, Jaune grabbed his cock and lined it up with her, determined to make _her_ experience as painful as possible. No kindness. No foreplay. Just the most brutal fucking he could imagine; obeying her in word only.

With that in mind, he pulled her ass back against the bars and _rammed_ his dick inside her.

Raven shuddered with pleasure and moaned.

Fuck her. He hated her. Despised her. Jaune slammed into her with reckless abandon, drawing back out of her completely and then thrusting back in with so much force it hurt himself to do it. His hips slapped against her ass. His hand did, too, striking her with sudden force through the bars.

“You call that a blow!? I’ve had innocent victims hit harder.”

Furious, Jaune hit her again. This time with an almighty crack that stung the palm of his hand. He followed it up with another, and then a third, fucking her as harshly as he could as he rained blow after blow down on her, turning her ass cherry red.

“Fuck you,” he grunted. “You’re a bitch. A monster. I hope a Grimm tears your throat out.”

“It’ll have to if that’s all you’ve got. Little wonder your slut friend gave in to it. She’s weak. Just like Yang. Just like you!”

Growling, Jaune pushed even harder, somehow finding a second wind that let him push up into her cunt and draw a sharp gasp from her. At the same time, seeing weakness, he slapped his hand down on her ass one more time, then slipped his thumb to her puckered asshole and _forced_ it inside.

Raven grunted, for once not in pleasure or mockery.

Good. He pushed his thumb in harder, not lubricating it at all and gripping her asshole as he fucked her pussy raw. Raven’s head fell, her hair covering her face as she panted and pushed back against the bars, rutting against her prisoner.

“N-Not bad,” she gritted out.

Hooking his other arm through the bars and under her waist, he drew her back onto his cock and pinched her clit _hard_ , making her squeal – trailing off into a pained gasp as he dug his thumb into her ass at the same time.

Her pussy clamped down on him. Her ass clamped down on his thumb.

For his already stimulated body, it was too much. Jaune came hard, his orgasm ripping through him and shooting a fresh batch of cum deep inside of her. He hissed through his teeth, straining against the bars as his dick pumped the last vestiges of semen from his exhausted balls. It had filled her even so, flooding her pussy and causing a fair bit to drip out onto the floor.

Raven took the moment of his shock to pull away, dragging herself off him with an audible `popping` sound. Jaune’s dick fell slack, already softening as fatigue hit. He fell back, spent.

He had nothing left to give, either in seed or in energy. Laid flat on his back, he panted, exhausted as Raven moved away from the bars, drawing her underwear and skirt back up with a satisfied smile.

A quick look over in Ren and Ruby’s direction showed that Ruby was unconscious. She must have passed out. He hoped it was during the sex, so she didn’t have to feel it. Ren looked exhausted, emotionally and physically. He sat with his head in his hands.

“Good.” Raven clapped her hands. “Very good. You’ve done well, just as I asked. Vernal, collect the girls and bring them back to my tent. You,” she said, snapping at some other bandit, “Toss the other two in. Might as well give our newest members some company for the night.”

Groaning, Jaune tried to move when the short-haired girl stepped into the cage. He barely had the chance – for a moment later he was bodily tackled by a large and excited bundle of naked flesh. He caught a brief flash of gold before a pair of lips were fastened on his and he was pushed down into the straw.

Yang!?

They’d thrown Yang in?

“Mhm. I got horny just watching you fuck Nora,” Yang said, breaking the kiss. She gave him no time to adjust, kneeling over him and dragging his flagging dick up towards her sex. “Fuck me, Jaune. Breed me. No one else can. Only you can put a baby in me.”

“Y-Yang,” he gasped, trying to push her off. “Nora and Ruby-”

“I don’t care about them, Jaune! Fuck me! Fuck me, please!” Yang was crazed. Absolutely insane.

Weiss was no better. The white-haired girl was laid flat on Ren’s front, pushing the exhausted boy down as Weiss guided his cock up into her pussy and then fucked herself on top of him. Her small breasts bounced as she drove her hips down, taking advantage of Ren while he was too weak to resist.

Like Yang, Weiss gasped and wailed her pleasure – even shouting for those outside the bars to jerk off inside and on top of her. A few looked halfway to doing just that.

All Jaune’s attention was quickly pulled back to Weiss as she sat atop him, pushing his twice-spent shaft inside of her. Yang was _not_ tight nor gentle. Her cunt sucked him into it with a wet schlop, and the sounds only got worse when she pinned him down and began to ride him. Her large breasts bounced up and down while her tongue hung out, eyes misty with pleasure.

The cell door clanging shut behind them was the only evidence of Ruby and Nora being removed. He didn’t even get to see them taken away, for Yang covered his face with her own and continued to rape him, just as he had Nora.

Perhaps, in a way, he deserved it…

 

 

* * *

 

  

Raven sat on a chair in her tent, a contented smile on her face. Outside, she could hear her daughter rutting with one of the boys like a bitch in heat. A fitting comparison, for that was all she was now – an animal to be bred in service to the tribe.

Well, she’d fulfilled her end of the deal. Yang wanted a portal to her sister, and now had her.

“Raven…” Vernal caught her breath and let the two naked girls fall onto the floor. Summer’s brat was still unconscious, while the ginger haired one was gagged and mumbling muffled words to herself over and over. “What do you want me to do with these two?”

“Hm?” Raven looked over them. Semen leaked from their cunts and they looked suitably shocked, if not entirely broken. “String them up in the middle of the camp and let anyone and everyone have their fill. Every hole. I want them broken before the week is out. Keep the men on birth control, though. The only ones who will breed them are our two new guests.”

The ginger girl thrashed wildly, not that it bought her anything. Vernal laughed.

“I thought you made a promise with those two? What happened to that?”

“Don’t be a fool, Vernal. The strong do not _need_ to keep their promises.”

Grinning, Raven looked down to her stomach, within which she could feel that strong huntsman seed swimming about. Arc seed. The most potent in the land.

“Besides, I already got exactly what I wanted.”


End file.
